Fraternizing With The Enemy
by Indigosunshine14
Summary: Will and Nico cannot stand each other—so it makes perfect sense that they're dorm mates. It also makes perfect sense that they're secretly part of the warring hero and villain groups in their city. But things get a little complicated when love enters the equation... AKA the Solangelo superhero/college au no one asked for!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story, so hopefully I do okay. I've been obsessed with FanFiction for like most of my short life though, so I'm praying I've picked _something_ up. Tell me what you think about it; reviews are appreciated! Let me  
know

what I can do better, if I made any mistakes, or if you actually liked it. Sadly, I don't own Solangelo, because I'm broke and can't buy them from Rick Riordan, but if anyone wants to set up a GoFundMe...

Will was not nervous. That probably wasn't something that many people could say while waiting to meet the person they'd be sharing a dorm with, but Will had always been pretty laid-back. After all, what was the worst that could happen?

"He could be a psycho murderer," Piper said, chewing on a Twizzler. She raised her eyebrows. "Or, like, a super villain."

Will rolled his eyes. "Or he could be a perfectly normal guy just trying to get through the year. Even if he is a super villain, then you can seduct him and save my sorry self."

Piper laughed, and shoved at his shoulder. He shoved back. "Or you could save your own sorry self. Jason and I told you that you were welcome to stay with us."

Will gave her a look. They'd been through this before. He loved them to death—honestly, he did! But...they loved each other _beyond_ death. It was fairly sickening. A whole year of they lovey-dovey-ness...no escape...

He shuddered.

Piper gave him a serious look. "For real, though. You didn't have to move into a dorm. You have a perfectly good place at Olympus."

Olympus. It was practically a dream come true. Discovering that there was a whole world of people...like him—people with _powers._ A base full of superheroes. His friends.

Man, his life was great.

"Pipes, we've been through this a milliontimes. Chiron agrees with me; we need to be able to function in normal society."

She sighed. "I know, it's just-"

There was a loud knock on the door. Will and Piper exchanged looks, then Will cleared his throat. "Come in!"

The door swung open. "I'm looking for Will Solace—this is the right room, isn't it?"

Will blinked, then leapt to his feet. He could hear Piper snort behind him, but ignored her. He cleared the room in only a few long strides, and turned on his brightest grin.

"That'd be me! You must be my roommate! Nico di Angelo, right?"

Nick gave a quick nod, then gave the dorm a judging look. "Is that seriously an Apollo poster?"

"Uh, it is, actually. Is that a problem?" Will frowned.

Nico cocked an eyebrow and shrugged his thin shoulders. "I went to one of his concerts once. As a kid. He lip-synced."

Will's mouth fell open. "Did you seriously just diss my absolute favorite singer of all time?"

The dark haired by regarded him disdainfully, but before he could respond, Piper interrupted.

"I'm Piper McLean," she said, sauntering over. She smiled and stuck out her hand, "it's nice to meet you."

Nico gave a small nod and ignored her hand. "Can I come in, or am I just going to sleep out here?"

Will sighed, but stepped aside. He was a pretty nice guy. He could get along with anyone. _Anyone_ included Nico di Angelo.

"Do you need any help with your stuff?" Will offered, a hand coming up to fiddle with his necklace.

Nico shook his head. "I don't have much," he mumbled, and Will glanced to the black suitcase he had dragged in.

Will shrugged, "Cool. I kinda already took this bed, but if you wanna switch..."

"It's fine."

"Hey, uh, I thinkI'm gonna head out." Piper sent Will a pitying look as she slipped out the door. "It was nice meeting you, Nico!"

There was no response. Will watched as Nico silently tugged his suitcase towards his bed and began to unpack. There was a buzz from his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket, and glanced at the message displayed across the screen.

 **Beauty Queen**

 _I'm going for psycho murderer._

Will sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I may or may not have squealed like an excited mouse when I read the reviews—y'all are SO NICE. My actual favorite people of like all time. So thank you! It means a lot to me! I still don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters, but I am  
/working on it. I may have been way too overly pumped about this story because I already have like half the plot planned out. But either way, here's Chapter 2!

* * *

Will's POV

One full week had passed, and the city had stayed quiet.

With the exception of one dorm.

"You leave your crap all over the place and then expect me to clean up! I'm not your maid!"

"Yeah? Well, at least my friends aren't constantly bursting in at the most inopportune times! Does Piper McLean recognize the word 'privacy'?" Somehow, I doubt it—considering she doesn't provide us with any!"

"THAT'S SUCH-"

And so it had been, for seven straight days.

Will hated it. More particularly, he hated Nico di Angelo. Also, he hated that the feelings were mutual. _Everyone_ loved Will. He had never met someone who disliked him...until this guy showed up.

No. _Everyone_ loved Will Solace. This idiot would not be the one to ruin his perfect record. Nico di Angelo would get along with Will if it killed him. And going by the way it had gone so far, it very well might.

"Nico...do you wanna come to a party tonight?"

Nico nearly fell off of his bed. He caught himself, then stared at his roommate in bewilderment. "Me Nico? The one right here?"

"Uh, yeah." Will raised an eyebrow. "You Nico. The one right there. It'll just be me and a few of my friends—nothing too wild. It's gonna be at Percy Jackson's apartment."

Nico shook his head, his shaggy hair flying. He slowly flopped back onto his bed. "No. I'm...I'm not much of a social butterfly."

Will snorted, and Nico glared. Will held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry. I just, uh...I can tell. You're as pale as death."

Nico rolled his eyes, but stayed silent.

"You can't even argue, 'cuz you know it's true," Will grinned from his desk. "You need to get out more. You need to make friends."

"I have friends," Nico mumbled.

"Yeah, me too. You know how I got friends? I got out and met new people."

"But I don't _like_ people."

Will grinned. "Tough luck, Death Boy."

* * *

"Will! You made it!"

Will laughed at the dark haired girl barreling towards him, and caught her in a hug. She let go, and stepped back a few paces to regard him with a wide grin.

"You know I wouldn't miss it, Hazel. Is Frank here?" Will asked.

Hazel nodded, as a tall Asian teen walked over to her side.

"Will!"

"Frank, good to see you!"

Hazel frowned. "You know, I've never really understood the whole 'bro-shake' thing..."

Frank kissed her on the cheek. "It's okay, you don't need to. Will, I thought you were going to bring someone with you?"

"I did." Will turned around and grabbed Nico by the shoulders, and jerked him in front of him. "Everyone, this is my roommate Nico di Angelo. Nico di Angelo, this is Hazel Levesque and her boyfriend, Frank Zhang."

There was no response, and Will glanced at Nico to see a gobsmacked look on his face. It was actually pretty funny—until he noticed Hazel's face of _extreme anger_.

Frank cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence. He looked as confused as Will felt. "I'm gonna...I'm gonna go get some drinks. Hazel, what do you-"

"Pepsi." She said, still glaring darkly. Frank didn't dawdle. Will didn't blame him; the tension was practically tangible.

"Will." Nico voice was heavy with emotion-with guilt. He had gone from staring at Hazel to staring at the ground. "Could you please give us a minute?"

"Sure. I'll go...do something," he mumbled, backing away from the two. He went over to the kitchen, where Frank was already waiting.

"That seemed kinda weird," Frank murmured.

Will frowned. "Do they know each other? I mean, they must, right?"

Frank shrugged. "I've never heard him mentioned."

Will sighed. "I dunno, maybe they've ran into each other before and didn't get along. Nico's not a people person by any means. He's so uptight..."

"Who's uptight?"

Frank and Will turned in sync, already grinning. "Percy!"

Percy smirked, running a hand through his messy, dark hair. "If you're talking about Annabeth, then I agree. By all means, continue."

Will laughed, and Frank let out a quiet chuckle. Will shook his head. "No, my roommate. Nico. I told you I was bringing him because he needed some form of social interaction, and I couldn't have been more right. He's already managed to get _Hazel_ mad,  
/of all people."

Percy cracked up. "He must be talented. You know, there is one way to get him to chill out..."

"He is underage, Percy! I'm not getting my roommate _drunk_."

Percy shrugged. "Never stopped me..."

"Somehow, I find that very easy to believe."

* * *

Nico P.O.V.

"One year, Nico. I haven't heard from you in _one year_ , and you have the nerve to just waltz in here-"

"Hazel, I'm sorry, but you know I couldn't stay there. I was too close to getting caught. After I saved you..." Nico sighed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Hazel's head fell. "That's...that's confidential."

Nico's eyes went wide. "You joined the Olympians? I told you not to play hero!"

"And I told you to stop playing villain!" She hissed. "These are good people. They really want to make things better, Nico. And so do I. This conversation is over. I love you with all my heart, but if I see you—"

She cut herself off with a barely-concealed sob, and turned angrily. As Nico watched his sister stalk away, he sighed sadly, and wondered—for the hundredth time—exactly what his powers were costing him.


	3. Chapter 3

Guess who's back! You people and your stupid awesome reviews light up my life. You deserve all things sunshiney and good in the world. Okay, so in regards to this next chapter, I've never actually _been_ drunk...so I'm kinda just basing it off of  
what I've seen in movies. Which, you know, it always a super reliable form of information. Also, are y'all getting sick of me forgetting to put spaces in between words? I've gone back through and corrected like eighteen words, and every single time  
I died a little inside. Either way, let me know what you think! Am I moving too fast? Do I need to make my chapters a little longer? Should I bump the rating up to a T? I have no idea, so please tell me! Have a beautiful wonderful day and here is  
Chapter 3!

* * *

Nico POV

Nico was still staring in the direction Hazel had gone when his phone rang. He fumbled around the many pockets in his jacket, before finally yanking it out.

"What is it?" He hissed.

"Nice to hear from you too," the voice on the other end said sarcastically.

Nico huffed, but some of the tension dropped from his stance. "What do you want, Leo?"

"In about an hour, we're gonna hit up the bank on Central Street."

His eyes went wide, and he glanced furtively around the room. Nico quickly stumbled back towards a corner, and his voice fell to a whisper. "I though we decided to wait until next week! Leo, we can't move too quickly or else we'll get caught."

"I know that," Leo sighed on the other line. "But Connor's getting worse, and Travis doesn't have the money for treatment. Reyna said we needed to bump it up a little."

Nico groaned, but couldn't argue with that. Technically, Reyna had rank over them all, but he wouldn't have gone against her anyway. Connor and Travis were family, and if they needed help, then they would get it.

"Fine. I'll be there."

He ended the call before Leo could respond.

But that presented a problem. How was he going to get out of the party?

Nico glanced around, and his eyes fell on the drinks. Perfect.

* * *

Will's POV

" _Shawty had them apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur..."_

"Look, I'm just saying that the question, ' _Did I think I seen shawty get low?'_ has so many grammatical errors-"

"Babe, I think you may have had a little too much too drink."

Annabeth glared at Percy, and Will held back a chuckle and quickly backed away. When Annabeth was drunk, she would argue with anyone in her field of vision. Will did not want to be in the range of fire. He was still fighting back giggles when he ran intoJason.  
And Piper.

And Nico.

"Wiiiiiilllll! Look at Piper's _hair_! Isn't it PRETTTY?!"

Piper snorted, and Will sent Jason a horrified look. Jason smiled apologetically.

"We found him laying in the bathroom floor," Jason explained. He glanced over at Nico, who was now petting Piper's braids. "He's, uh, your...roommate?"

Will sighed, but nodded. It was too late to lie now.

"You should-" Piper paused to bat Nico's hand away, "you should probably take him back. I think he had one too many Jell-O shots."

Will sighed, but nodded. It had been his idea to take Nico partying in the first place, and what kind of person would he be if he ditched him? No—this poor lightweight was his responsibility.

"Come on, Neeks," he groaned, and Jason pushed him into his arms. Nico, however, was not having it, and his legs buckled beneath him.

"Come on, Death Boy, don't do this to me." Nico only moaned, and sagged further against him. Will could hear Piper and Jason snickering as he sighed, and sent up a silent prayer. Then, he bent down and swung his roommate up into a fireman's hold. He heard  
/Nico gasp, but ignored it. Piper and Jason were _definitely_ laughing now.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," he muttered. They did just that. Will mumbled that he would come back after dropping him off, and ducked out of the door. Within minutes, they had reached Will's car.

Will carefully slung Nico to the ground. "Come on, just get in the car."

"Noooo, I wanna walk."

"Yeah, well, you can walk right into the car-Nico, don't sit down-"

Too late. He had already plopped himself right onto the sidewalk. Will shuddered as he tried not to think of a all the germs, then reluctantly picked his dormmate back up, and somehow managed to put him in the passenger seat. Will let out a loud exhale.

"Phase 1: Complete." Will clambered behind the wheel.

He turned to look at Nico for a moment, who was now flopped against the seat with his eyes closed. "You need to eat more."

"Shut up."

Will shrugged and started the car.

* * *

Nico POV

"Okay, so you are in your bed, there's water there, Tylenol there...and you are very much asleep." Will sighed. "I actually am a medical student. You really do need to eat more."

There was the slam of a door, and then silence. Nico carefully opened his eyes. Will was gone. Good.

Nico frowned as he rolled out of his lofted bed. Honestly, he hadn't expected Will to _carry_ him—least of all heft him up to his bed. Or leave medicine.

No one had ever done anything like that for him.

He shook it off, though. Nico glanced at the clock in the corner of the room. He still had about twenty minutes.

Nico glanced down at the ring around his finger, and twisted the black gemstone around. His outfit melded into shadow, then cleared into his...well...

He hated to call it a _costume_ , but that was probably the best word for it. The rings Leo had made were mostly for convenience, but the shadows—that was just Leo showing off. It did look cool, though.

He glanced in the mirror, mostly out of habit. The black mask over his eyes would keep him from being recognized. It always had.

Nico turned and walked back towards the wall, disappearing into the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

Sooo...seven months? Whoops?

* * *

Will's POV

Will was just pulling into the parking lot when his phone began ringing. He parked—honestly, people, _safety_ —then picked up the cell. He frowned at the screen, but swiped to accept the call.

"Percy? What's up?"

"Hey, uh, Will...so you know how things haven't been so busy lately for us?"

Will groaned. "Please don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me."

He could practically sense Percy cringe. "Uh, any chance you're almost back and ready to roll? Hazel seemed really upset so Frank took her home and Wise Girl had a few drinks too many..."

"Yeah, I'm right outside actually. What are we dealing with?" The blond asked.

"We're not really sure. It's at the bank, though. On Cental Street. I think there were maybe five of them, it shouldn't be too bad."

"Okay. I'll meet you there then. Stay safe." Will ended the call, then ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. No time to waste, he supposed, and clambered out of the car. He glanced around. No one was there.

He squeezed one of the beads around his neck thrice. Annabeth had made them for each member of their section. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was a quick and efficient way to get them in their outfits. There was a flash, and then they were suddenly changed.

He _still_ couldn't figure out how they worked.

The bank in question was right down the road, which was the only reason they'd been asked to handle it. Transportation was a bit of an issue away from Olympus; you couldn't very well have the heroes hop out of a big ole' Chevy. But from Percy's apartment,  
/he could already see smoke in the air. Looks like he was running a little late.

He finally reached the fight—only to just miss getting hit in the face with a projectile of some sort. When it hit the building beside him, the side froze into solid ice. Well, now Will knew two of the people he was facing. Mischief and Mayhem were the  
/onlyones who could manufacture the weapons they used. Annabeth was the smartest person he knew, and her attempt to recreate their tech blew up in her face.

Literally.

Jason swooped over him. "Glad you could make it, Sunshine! Little help?"

He hated being called Sunshine. They'd all just been anonymous, and it had been just fine with him until—

"Heya, Sunshine! Get caught in traffic?"

Will cursed under his breath and ducked the fiery ball thrown his way. Fuego darted on past, cackling manically despite Jason chasing him. That stupid Latino was the reason for these "alter-egos" in the first place; he'd nicknamed them each upon their  
/first fight and the public had ate it up.

Will took one last breath before rushing to help Jason. This was gonna be one _loooong_ night.


End file.
